Chimney
Chimney è la nipote iperattiva di Kokoro. È anche la proprietaria di Gonbe. Appearance Chimney is a young and vibrant girl. She wears her hair in pigtails that always seem to stand upward, along with sandals and a short white shirt over a striped dress. Her color schemes from the original manga and the anime are slightly different. After the timeskip, she is slightly taller and now dresses in conductor's attire, with a large hat like Kokoro's, an overcoat draped over her shoulders, gloves, and a whistle. Personality Chimney is light-hearted and adventurous, and like her grandmother, almost always seen wearing a wide grin and a carefree attitude and vastly curious, overall an innocent young child. She usually tags along with Kokoro, Luffy, or whoever is around. Abilities and Traits Chimney is the granddaughter of Kokoro, a mermaid who married a human. Kokoro had a 1/2 mermaid son, who then married another human; as a result, Chimney is 1/4 mermaid and 3/4 human. Although she retains none of her grandmother's heritage, she is an extremely good swimmer. She appears to be a somewhat durable character, as seen when she only suffered a minor nose bleed even though Rocket Man crashed violently into the bridge at Enies Lobby. She has very good eyesight as she was able to see Luffy stuck between two buildings in Water Seven at night. She had also noticed Luffy climbing on the top of the tribunal at Enies Lobby; and it should be noted that in both situations, Chimney was at a considerable distance. Storia Saga di Water Seven Chimney conosce la ciurma di Rufy alla Shift Station e li trova subito simpatici. Qualche giorno dopo lei e Gonbe accompagnano Kokoro a Water Seven ed assieme alla nonna segue gli eventi restandosene in disparte. Enies Lobby Arc She, along with Gonbe, later sneak aboard the prototype Sea Train, Rocket Man. She accompanies the Straw Hats, Franky Family, and Galley-La foremen to Enies Lobby. Chimney later follows Rob Lucci, Spandam and Nico Robin, and begins painting on the walls a path for the Straw Hats to follow. She also discovers the entrance they took which she later shows Luffy, to which Luffy breaks with Gear Third. Rob Lucci reveals that he knew she and Gonbe were following them, but chose not to do anything because he wasn't ordered to. As Luffy is confronting Lucci, Chimney and Gonbe then run along with Kokoro and the other Straw Hats through the secret tunnel. When Lucci floods the tunnel during his battle with Luffy, Kokoro reveals her mermaid form and carries the group through the tunnel, out into the sea, and lands on a Government ship that Franky and Robin took control of. Chimney, Gonbe, and Kokoro watch over an immobile Chopper as the other Straw Hats battle the Marines. When the Marines learn that the pirates are planning to use the ship for escape, they have their warships destroy it. Luckily, Sanji saves Chimney, Gonbe, Kokoro, and Chopper by carrying them off the ship in the nick of time. When the Marines have the group cornered, they hear the Going Merry. They jump into the sea, board the Going Merry, and ultimately escape Enies Lobby. After sailing far away from Enies Lobby, the group meet up with Iceburg and the Galley-la workers. The Going Merry breaks down and Chimney attends its Viking funeral along with the rest of the group. Post Enies Lobby Arc Chimney and the group then return to Water 7 and hang out with the Straw Hats in the Galley-la Headquarters. When Vice-Admiral Garp arrives to see Luffy, Chimney is shocked to learn that Garp is Luffy's grandfather and Dragon his father. Chimney and Gonbe later swim in the Galley-la pool as Nami eavesdrop on Luffy's and Coby's conversation. She and her pet then attend the Straw Hats' big party. After Franky, Iceburg, and the Galley-la workers finish constructing the Thousand Sunny, Chimney, Gonbe, and Kokoro then see the Straw Hats set sail to their new adventure. Cosa staranno facendo adesso Chimney, Gonbe e Kokoro riappaiono mentre si divertono con Yokozuna, il quale ha smesso di attaccare il Puffing Tom. Due anni dopo Dopo il timeskip Chimney è diventata più alta ed è diventata la capostazione domenicale della Shift Station. Prototipi Oda ha disegnato alcuni disegni preliminari di Chimney. In uno di essi aveva i capelli raccolti in due code di cavallo e una faccia più magra. Curiosità * Chimney crede che il suo animale sia un gatto nonostante in realtà Gonbe sia un coniglio. Navigazione en:Chimney Categoria:Umani Categoria:Tritoni e sirene Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso